


Hispanic Sanders sides #2

by KitsuneAkage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hispanic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAkage/pseuds/KitsuneAkage
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Hispanic Sanders sides #2

This work is from a fander who wishes to make more content with representation, suggestions for improvement will be taken into consideration. For anyone that wishes for their headcanons, oneshots, etc. please contact me via Twitter @KitsuneAkage, I will credit the original sources.


End file.
